


An Ordinary Woman

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike sees Buffy, so many years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Woman

He’d never seen her again. Not when he was a ghost, not after. He’d wanted to, more than anything. He still loved her. Always.

She’d called Angel. Said that she’d met someone. Gotten married. Gotten that normal life she’d been looking for. Neither of them would take that away from her.

They’d finally bonded, over good Irish whiskey and tears. They’d never thought that neither of them would win. In the end, there was nothing to compete about. Two souled vampires, alone.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and the pain was just a nagging little pull at the back of his heart. Months turned to years, and he moved on to more than one conquest. None of them could compare to her, but at least he was less lonely.

He didn’t recognize her at first. He turned the corner and there she was, crossing the street in the twilight, a small child held tight in each hand. She had put on weight. Her greying hair was tied back in a bun. The clothing style she favoured that had seemed quirky in her youth was eccentric on her plump, middle-aged body. He wouldn’t have known her if he hadn’t heard her voice.

He ducked into an alcove before she could see him, watching her as she passed.

Was this the life she’s chosen; ordinary, mediocre? The normal girl she’d wanted to be?

Then he saw her bend down, and speak to her grand-daughter with such love, such tenderness, that he knew.

She had chosen well, his girl.


End file.
